Blood Runs Deep within the Family
by Midnighstar
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin cuteness. Sesshomaru starts remenicing on the past and him and Rin cant sleep. What do they do? Night swimming! Fatherdaughterness. NON ROMANTIC! Please R&R! Oneshot.


Blood Runs Deep Within the Family

Summery: Sesshomaru and Rin cuteness! Sesshomaru has a moment with Rin.

A/N: I am on a brand new computer so sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.

The moon had been out for about three hours now…it was one of those nights were you couldn't go to sleep yet…the warmth was making you tired. Rin kept one trying to get comfortable but the task was near impossible for the small child.

Sesshomaru saw how the heat was affecting his tiny human ward. Surprising a sigh Sesshomaru finally decided on something. He'll take her night swimming. Besides, being near the water was better for both human and youkai. Settling their hot bodies with the gentle cool breeze.

"Rin." a small gasp was heard, she was after all suppose to be asleep.

"Yes milord?

"Come…" he the stood to his feet knowing that the small human child would follow him. Quickly catching up to her father figure she then asked:

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know Rin was awake?" she asked with such honesty that it made him begin to wonder if the child was a living being since she was so gentle and then incredibly wise. He silently thanked whoever above for sending her to him since she kept him in line…unbeknownst to her.

Walking to wear you could begin to feel the exhilarating breeze on your face. This calmed down Sesshomaru, offering him solace while he was deep in thought. '_How is it that this thing…this fragile, tiny human being is able to affect me so?_' he thought to himself. '_And why is it when I see her unhappy or sad I get a pang of pain through my heart…almost as if to say that I wasn't doing my job to her…_' lost in thought he didn't realize that Rin had held onto him for comfort…holding onto his sleeve for she was still half asleep. Not realizing that rin had trusted him to guide her while her eyes were closed…just like a blind woman and her trusty canine. By the time he realized what she was doing…it was too late. Sesshomaru, great lord of the Western Lands just lead his diminutive ward right smack into a tree.

The look that first crossed Rin's face was shock, hurt, and then she looked up and gave her lord an impish look. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a questioning look…pulling off tht he did it…acting innocent.

"Rin, why did you do that? Trees don't move no matter how much pressure you put on them."

"Rin thought that she could hold onto Sesshomaru-sama, you did nod when I asked Sesshomaru-sama then you led Rin into the tree."

"This Sesshomaru did no such thing."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not."

"Ok Sesshomaru-sama…you didn't." Rin said giving into her father figure's stubbornness.

Sesshomaru however was quizzical. _'I nodded my head? I don't even remember…' _nearing the small river. It was now Rin's turn to give the quizzical look.

"Go. Cool yourself down." obviously the heat affected Rin because she hurled herself at her lord almost knocking his knees out. Then proceeded to do a cannon ball into the water. Rin unknowingly splashed her Sesshomaru-sama all over the place, making him a unpleasant wet dog. Instead of killing the girl (like he would anyone else) he instead remembered him and his mother going night swimming.

Rin was good for a while until she started to ask him to come in with her. Of course he refused…it would bring back to many painful memories that were long ago buried. Quite content on watching his human he quietly turned her down.

Now everything was settled and both of them were happy to say the least. Sesshomaru for some odd reason realized that he had not seen Jaken anywhere…not that he actually missed the little imp, after all the trauma he caused his ears and-

In the midst of his mental tirade Sesshomaru was brought to an abrupt stop when he hear Rin shriek in surprise. Flicking his wrist and sending his whip where Rin was peering so closely into the water and a second shriek could be heard Jaken leapt up and out of the water. He began to scream at them not realizing who they were in particular.

"How _dare_ you! First you step on me, then you hit me with something! Couldn't you see hat I'm a toad demon-" Jaken's lecture to an unknown demon was stopped when an amused voice that he knew all to well cut in.

"Who's about to be squished for frightening and yelling at someone who was perfectly innocent." Sesshomaru said going out of character since he still felt guilty for leading her into the tree. Trying to suppress the smirk that was steadily growing on his face since Jaken's look was too priceless when he realized 'who' exactly it was at was talking to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I am so sorry milord-" he got cut off again.

"Not at me only Jaken…" he then shifted his eyes over to where Rin was now standing, looking a little disturbed when she found out that her companion just popped out of the water.

"But Sesshomaru-sama…" he trailed off not really wanting to apologize to the small child.

"Jaken." Jaken then sighed.

"Rin…I'm….sorry." Rin got up and smiled her all to forgiving smile.

"Its ok Mater Jaken, I know that you didn't recognize us since your eyes were glowing when Sesshomaru-sama started to scold you." she giggled.

Sesshomaru once again forgot just how observant the child had been. Than all the times he blurted out facts came back at him…facts about Kagura and her love for him. He smiled to himself. She had been right on target with that observation that he had set up a truce with Inuyasha to go and defeat Naraku next week. He then, very bored mind you, listened in on the conversation between Jaken and Rin.

"What do I have to do again Master Jaken?"

"Put your head under three times and bring it up twice."

"Ok!" she said excitedly, being that Jaken usually never played with her anymore. She then did as she was told and on the third time she came up and gave Jaken a glare. It had took a while to register the meaning of the game and it had her a little perturbed.

"Hey how was I suppose to breathe?"

"That's the point Rin, you weren't."

A look of hurt quickly marred the young humans face. She instead of yelling at him like a normal human would, she began to get out of the river well instead of getting out she tripped and let out another shriek that night. Sesshomaru knew something was wrong for real this time. He walked over to her and knelt down and with a lot of gentleness that someone like him was not suppose to have, Sesshomaru touched her head making her look up with tears in her eyes.

"Rin what happened?"

"Ah-…lord Sesshomaru I got stung by a wasp and then I fell." she said with concealed pain in her voice.

"Can you feel your leg?"

"Barley but yeah."

Sesshomaru once again was way to gentle for someone of his rank and power, he took his only remaining arm and gently picked her up like he would had an infant. He cradled her, protecting her form the rest of the world. This was his intention so she could calm down and try to block out as much pain as she could. Walking back to the campsite he called for Jaken to bring some water and to find some clothe.

Unraveling his tail (which was very long)and letting her use it as a blanket and pillow.

"Rin I am going to use my poison to draw out the poison from the wasp that is in your system so it might hurt…you can squeeze my tail if needed."

He bent down to the little ankle that was so badly swollen. Just then Jaken came with a bin of water, just as his lord requested. Sesshomaru took the wet cloth and set it right next to the tiny hole on her ankle where it was begging in to bleed. His index finger glowed a slightly darker green then when he was attacking game. He very carefully inserted it a little into her skin and the poison from the wasp counteracted immediately, coming towards his poison. Quickly wiping it onto the wet cloth.

Sensing that was all the poison that he was going to get out he willed the wound to heal. And ever so slightly it began to heal up. Now the poor girl had a claw mark on her ankle. Standing up he took out Tensuiga. If Rin were anyone else he would have let her heal naturally but Rin was Rin. He couldn't stomach to see her in pain…though he didn't know why.

He looked up to see Rin asleep in peace. Sesshomaru just stare at her. He felt her forehead and saw she was fevered. Moving her from his tail to his lap so that she was more comfortable. Tearing off a piece of his kimono, dipped it slightly in the cool water, not to much he didn't want to make her fever worse, and put the cool damp cloth on her small forehead.

"My lord I never knew you were a natural healer." Jaken said in awe.

"You need to know some things Jaken in order to survive in this world."

"I see…"

"Jaken go fetch some more wood for the fire."

"Yes sir."

'_Yes, just like Rin I had a knack for getting into things and getting hurt…and it was always my mother who had to save me and try to put me back together….especially when I fell out of the tree thinking that I could fly at the young age of four_.' Yes everything that Rin has gone through he had too…save for one….wolves.

The whole scene by the river was so familiar…because he was in Rin's shoes when he was young. He got stung by wasps and his mother healed him just as he had to heal Rin. He looked out onto the open field.

"Are you try8ng to tell me something Okkasan….that this human is this Sesshomau's pup? That I am to be hear for her as you were with me?"

The tender breeze across his face was his only answer.

* * *

A/N: Hey I hoped all of you guys enjoyed it. If I spelled the Japanese word for mother wrong please inform me I don't know if Okkasan is spelled with one or two 'k's. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
